mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Space. Don't edit, Delete or move it
WE WE WE WE WE! Click to see admins of this wiki Admins Please don't touch the admin list only i have that authorization next time tell me what to change and i'll whatever problem u have with the user rights log.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 21:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. I was running an automated mass change script across all of Wikia, cleaning up thousands of wikis, not targeting this one wiki. The rollback group only adds the 'rollback' right, that lets users see and use the quick rollback link on certain page views. That right is already part of the sysop group, and you dont need to be in both. We were having technical problems with our anti-spam edit rate throttles from sysops that were in both. To correct the problem once and for all, the duplicated user rights needed to be fixed across thousand of wikis. I hope you understand. --Uberfuzzy 23:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I have given Rs4life07 the fulling rights: Admin, Rollback and Bureaucrats. and given User:Wikia user rights again.SSJJ TSSJJ 06:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I would like to point out, as quoted above "Please don't touch the admin list only i have that authorization next time tell me what to change", actually, now that you've given bureaucrat to all those people, any of them can make new admins or even new bureaucrats too, without asking you. --Uberfuzzy 10:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Read Admin rules only i have authorite over admin recruitment reason why because on many wikis people have not been asked why they want rights and started to abuse or bully other admins bureaucrats and now only people that can do nothing with that power it means friendship on this wiki. User:Made up Characters, User:Made up Characters Wiki and User:75.958.989 are all me. So don't touch user rights only i have authority. And I block you because you ignored my warning and i have to again because you unblocked yourself breaking a rule includes everyone to be blocked even you sorry. You are blocked for unauthorized edits on user rights twice, unblock yourself and i shall make warrant to talk with head of wiki staff to remove your staff rightsSSJJ TSSJJ 21:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I removed rights from my self, which I dont want, and dont need. And I removed rights from the User:Wikia account, is a special bot account used by the system for welcoming new users. I did not touch any other users. --Uberfuzzy 21:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) And once again, no, any user in bureaucrat group can make any and all admins and bureaucrats they want. You should be careful who you give it to. --Uberfuzzy 21:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) give me staff powers and i'll change some stuff and i'm angry with youSSJJ TSSJJ 21:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Uberfuzzy i have gaven you premission to remove Rs4life07 bureacrats rights so what's the hold up?SSJJ TSSJJ 06:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Deleting new articles Please don't delete archived talk pages or articles anything goes on this wiki please don't delete made up characters anything is allowed on this MUC as long as the name is acceptable you have recently deleted your archived disccussion. Discussions are put in archive talk pages then deleted or removed when discussions closed or finished.SSJJ TSSJJ 03:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It was an archive that you made, not me. It did not record the editor history of the page. I keep my discussions on my talkpage, as I often send people here for other reviews and comments. Please do not remove contents from my talk page. I have not deleted any "made up characters" from this wiki. --Uberfuzzy 03:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You moved wikia to User:Wikia and suppressed the redirect it does not need to be moved. I deleted because free users and admins cannot keep it up to date if staff protected please don't staff protection user pages, articles, user talk and discussions we cannot keep it up to date that way and uberfuzzy please remove Rs4life07's bureaucrat rights and everyone else's except mineSSJJ TSSJJ 03:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) There isnt anything on the User:Wikia page you need to keep upto date. It is added to that page via a special cross-wiki inclusion method. Moving the User page does not disable the bot. Please read or User:Wikia for instructions on how to disable the auto welcome system if you want to. As for the rights, I'm not touching anyone's elses rights other then mine or to keep that account secure. --Uberfuzzy 03:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) How will i get those rights removed then if you won't help me.SSJJ TSSJJ 03:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Please see the top of this page. --Uberfuzzy 03:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "If you have a general support question, please use to send a message to the Wikia Community Team. Thanks!" Category:Pages without images